


Who's That Girl?

by Wendymypooh



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue from episode is in Italics.</p></blockquote>





	Who's That Girl?

As I walked up the steps to Daniel Zuna’s house, I couldn’t help thinking about the smoking hot babe who had come into the gym claiming to be Zuna’s girlfriend. There was no way Zuna had scored a woman like her. She was in a much higher class than he was and had the looks to go along with it. 

From the top of her dark wavy hair to the tips of her leather boots, the girl exuded confidence and a hint of danger that had little to do with her sex wrapping. 

I fished the key I had seen Zuna retrieve from its hiding place under a nearby plant and inserted it into the lock. I slowly turned the knob and cautiously opened the door. Surprise filled me as I looked across the expanse of the small living room to the adjoining dining room and saw Zuna’s wanna be hot girlfriend staring back at me. 

“Whoa.” 

I glanced carefully around, making sure there was no one behind the door waiting to jump me. 

“Oh my God you scared me!”Tracey so and so exclaimed, rising from the chair she’d been sitting in and turning to face me. 

As she rose, I could see she had been missing around with Zuna’s laptop. My detective radar spiked. Something was just fishy about her, but I didn’t know what...yet. 

“How did you get in here?” I asked as I closed the door behind me. 

“Danny gave me a key.” She told me. “How did you get in here?” 

I held up the key I had filched from its hiding place. “I live here. Spare room.” 

I started across the room toward her, studying her body language, and noticed the way she seemed to shift toward the side as I neared. Almost as if she was afraid to let me get behind her. Yep. There was something definitely off here. She was acting more wary than scared, certainly not the normal behavior of someone getting caught inside a house that wasn’t their own. 

“You find something interesting on Danny’s laptop?” 

She smiled, a little sheepishly. “I emailed Danny some photos. Private photos.” 

I smiled at the naughty vision of her that popped into my head at her words. “You mean like the two of you watching the sunset at Santa Monica pier or the kind where you’re not wearing anything but a smile?” 

I saw her fight the urge to smile back at me. “Certain kind of person finds private photos like that and they’ll end up on the internet.” 

“Wow. Definitely x-rated then.” My grin widened as my eyes scanned over her, imagining what that lovely figure looked like without all the clothes. “Nobody under seventeen admitted. Well played.” 

I turned and walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, adjusting my coat so that it covered my gun, that I wore in the waist of my jeans, at the small of my back. I glanced around the kitchen, noticing and open window, and wondered if that was how hottie had made her entrance into the house.

As I moved toward the window, I said, “Danny said he met a girl. Said that she was hot.” 

“You think he meant me?” Tracey, not her real name, said. “ I sort of assumed he had others.” 

“No, no, no...,” I said as I closed and locked the window. I turned to see her standing in the kitchen doorway. “He, uh, he definitely meant you. Talked about how the two of you used to party hard together.” 

“One thing leads to another.” She shrugged. “Next thing you know...out comes the camera.” 

“Right.” I smiled, then sobered. “Except that he said your name was Kate.” 

She was good. She didn’t even miss a step when I tried to trip her up. “I met him at a party, paid him for some stuff, he never delivered. Came to pick it up myself. That why you’re here?” 

“No, because I don’t do drugs.” I frowned at her. “So maybe Danny’s connection never came through. You know who his supplier is?”

“Well,” She sidled closer to me, and looked me over. “I was hoping it was you.” 

“Or maybe you found what you were looking for before I got here? Maybe you found some cash. Maybe you should empty those pockets.” 

She tensed as if she expected me to resort to violence to force her to empty her pockets. Her reaction seemed again to be more wary, than afraid. Just as I was figuring out a way to coerce her into showing me the contents of her pockets, someone knocked on the door. 

Keeping her in sight, I walked over to the door and answered it. A taxi driver stood on the porch. “Someone call for a cab?”

“Yeah, that would be.” Hot chick smiled and walked past me out the door. 

I watched as she walked to the cab and got inside. I realized I still didn’t know who she was, and I hoped I got a chance to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from episode is in Italics.


End file.
